Locket to my Heart
by Jlugo24
Summary: Lindsay is a normal teenage girl, with an equally normal life. She loves her little brother Leo with all her heart and would do anything for him...even trade her life. When she saves her little brother from a tragic accident, she becomes a guardian. With nowhere else to turn, what happens when she joins Pitch? Will she see threw his lies or stay with him forever? sorry for bad sum!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Get up get up Lindsay get up!" my little brother Leo bounce up and down on my bed on his hands a knees. My eyes slowly opened and I sat up. "Come on, it's my first day of kindergarten!"

"Alright! Alright!" I groaned. He cheered and ran out of the room, I swear if he wasn't so cute I would absolutely hate him by now. But I couldn't, he loved me too much, and vice versa. But the thing is... He did this EVERY MORNING! I reluctantly ripped the covers off and rolled out of bed with a stretch. I crawled my way over to my closet and got dressed in my favorite black tights, my gray Allstars, and my sip up hoodie with cat ears.

After breakfast Leo and I began walking to the elementary school. It was my job to walk him since Mom and Dad were at work. Geez, don't they know I have a social life too-

"Look Lindsay a truck!" Leo shouted. He always liked cars and trucks, machines were kinda his interest.

"That's nice Leo." I said bluntly. he always had to point them out.

"Look! It's coming to say hi to us! Hi truck!"

Wait...what? I turned. There WAS a truck coming...but not to say hi. It was coming straight toward Leo!

"LEO!" I raced over and pushed him out of the way. The next thing I knew something hit me and sent me flying. Then everything went dark.

"you will be Locket, guardian to Spring..." there was a deep voice echoing through my mind. God?

"W...wha...?"

It never answered me, instead I found I was able to open my eyes once more... But... I'm dead right?! I peeled my blue eyes open and what I saw made me scream... I was in the middle of a forest!

"WHAT THE HECK!" I cried. Where was I, we're was Leo, was he ok? Wasn't I dead?!.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

12 years later.

I was just getting started for the morning, it was bright with dawn and I was busy running around sprinkling the leaves and spider webs with dew. Creating the morning mist and pulling in the warm rays of new sunshine. It was honestly my favorite time of day. You see, I never really was a morning person... Until the accident of course. In fact, a lot of things about me changed. First of is the most obvious, my powers. Aperantly I am the Guardian of spring and have the ability to control my season. I also noticed that my eyes were no longer blue, but a bright green. I could even, strangely enough, talk to almost any animal. Not fish though, their not really big talkers. Not to mention that I should be in my twenties now, but I am still very much a teenager. As I walked past a small daisy I noticed that it was drooping down, so I waved my finger and it rose right back up and opened its petals. As I rise back up I re- adjusted my cherry blossom crown and patted down my soft pink rose petal dress.

Ah, how lovely, the first day of spring. It was always the busiest time of the year, for me anyway. All the dew drops to place, all that cold ice to melt, flowers to bloom and animals to wake up. But it was always so rewarding, to see the beautiful process of making new life, and being able to be the one to make it. I will admit, it gets terribly lonely at times. While I will always have the animals to talk to... None of them are mom... Or dad... Or.. Or Leo. Just thinking about them makes me want to shut down and cry, but it's been 12 years... They probably don't remember me anyway...

"Hey boys is this a good spot?" a man's voice asked.

"Oh yes, these trees will make great lumber. Then once they're out of the way, those builders can make their mini mall and we'll get our pay." another one said.

What?! Who dares chop down my forest?!

"Guys we can't! Legend has it that the Spring guardian Locket resides in this forest. We can't chop down her forest!" a third one shouted.

Yeah, you tell 'em!

"Blah, you really need to grow up Ron. Stupid fairy tales like that don't exist! Sides, won't ya feel better with a load a pay in that shallow pocket of yours?"

"yeah, guess so."

"that a Boy, now go start up the chainsaws, I gotta go star making the trees."

"No! Wait wait you can't do this!" I cried, but I knew it was in vein. No one could see me let alone hear me, because they never believed in me. But that one!

, Ron was it? He knew of me! I flew over to him and threw a small stick at him, hopped to get his attention. But sadly, he just turned, looked around, and kept working. His mind must have been turned.

I watched in horror as their chainsaws cut into my beloved tree. Animals and insects ran for their precious lives. I could scarce here there shrieks of terror over the loud monsters. This forest is all I had left, they can't take it! " No! Please don't, you can't do this! PLEASE!" but I could do nothing, me trees came down one by one. "NNOOO!" I was crying by now. The animals looked at me for guidance and all I could do was stand back and cry as our home was destroyed. I took the smaller animals deeper in the forest away from the men . I ran back and forth, back and forth. But stopped for a moment. "Hey Dally, this is takin an awful long time. Why don't we speed it up, you know, a controlled fire?" no...he thought for a moment, pondering over the destruction of my forest. "Hm, why not." No! He mover over to the truck and grabbed an oil can, he was going to set the forest a blaze. "RUN!" I shouted. I grabbed more animals in my arms. I lead them all into the valley, there would be no trees there to be destroyed here. "Stay here, I'm going back!" I was referring to the now blazing trees. They all begged me not to go but I had to. It was hard to breath, the smoke smell made me choke so much. I couldn't see either. "Hello?!" I called, but no one answered me. "HELLO?!" I tried louder... But no one ever answered me. "please!" nothing. I looked back to the valley... Was that...no it cant be. There, in the valley, was another fire. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY!" I was so busy dealing with the shock I never heard, never saw that tree coming towards me... Until it was too late. I screamed and slammed my eyes waiting for impact. And it did, just as swiftly and painfully as that truck...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By time I had woken up it was already dark, the moon shined brightly in blue light. Now usually, the moonlight only shined threw the gaps between the leaves... But there were none. I stumbled up, still half in my state of unconsciousness. I turned my dizzy head this way and that, but still none. And the animals, were all gone. Dead, I thought. What am I to do, this is my forest, my home, the only thing I know. I haven't left this place in 12 years, what was out there? I heard a shuffling from the shadows behind me, an animal?! "Hello?" I called sweetly. "It's ok, I won't hurt you. You can come out now." I coaxed. I heard a low chuckle and I must admit, it scared me half to death. "W-who's there?" I demanded. "Oh my, such a big voice for such a little girl." I spun around so fast it made my head Hurt more. "Woah there, let's not hurt yourself some more." "Come out, show your self!" he chuckled again "If I must." he stepped out of his favorite shadow, I must say, he scared me. He was very tall and dark, as in, shadow dark. "No need to be afraid," he sneered. "I know more about you then you think... Locket." "How do you know my name?!" "Like I said, I know much about you Locket, guardian of Spring."

I shrieked and backed away. But he came closer. "Trust me young one...I can help you..." "W-Who are you?!" I demanded. "I am Pitch. Pitch Black." "Who?" "Pitch, guardian of... Dreeeams. But I suppose that doesn't matter right now, your head is bashed in pretty badly. Why don't you come with me?"

"... How do I know I can trust you?" "aahhh, wise question little one. Well I suppose you just need to believe me when I say you can." I thought for a moment, what choice did I have? I nodded and he lead me along with a long bony hand of his. "you know, Locket, you and I are very alike." "How so?" "You see Locket, all I want is to be believed in." "R-Really?" I asked."All guardians want that my dear." I didn't reply, for someone who looked so intimidating...he seemed so sad. "Well if it makes you feel better, I believe in you." he looked at me with surprise. "reaally?" I smiled "Really."

Jack's POV

I entered Santa's (AKA North) Workshop. The elves seemed kinda happy to see me again. But I was kinda annoyed. I had been in the middle of creating an awesome snow day when North called me in. I was just about to rap it all up with a huge blizzard too! "Alrighty North, whatcha need me for?" I asked, stretching with my staff behind me. "Not just you Jack, all the guardians. This is of major importance. "Yes Jack, so come sit and listen." Tooth advised me. I said nothing more, just sat. Who ever said I was going to listen? "Well you all know how I hate dilly dallying, so I'll get right to it. The man on the moon has chosen a new guardian." "WHAT?!" we all cried at the same time. Now I was paying attention. We all started murmuring to each other when North interrupted. "QUIET!" he boomed. We all stopped dead and looked at him. He cleared his throat and continued. "The man on the moon has chosen a new guardian, 12 years ago." again, "WHAT!" "we didnt we know about her before?" asked Tooth. "The man on the moon ALWAYS tells us when a new guardian comes!" Bunnymund commented. "Settle down everyone," North said. "Anyway, she is the Guardian of Spring." "Aw come on! She's so gonna ruin my winter up in New York!" "Jack!" Tooth scolded me, again. "Now the man on the moon had also told me something else, something MORE important." we all waited in suspense. "She has sided with Pitch." no one said a single word. Although, Sandy DID pass out. "Oh!" Tooth and her minis flew over to his side. North continued to tell us about her. How she died, her powers, her personality, what had happened to her. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold it North. What's this girls name?" "The man on the moon has decided to name her Locket." "North!" Bunnymund interrupted. "Why are we bring someone who works for PITCH, here?!"

"Because," North said, "if we don't get Locket on our side, then the season cycle with be thrown out of whack. Just think about it, if spring doesn't come, who here is out of the job? Hhmmm?" "Oh, ... Right." Bunnymund stuttered. "Well of shes with Pitch, how are we gonna get her back? That's what I wanna know." "Well Jack, we will simply wait for her to come to us. She will catch wind of who Pitch really is soon." "But North, I'm not saying I'm all that excited to let her ruin my snow, but we don't know what Pitch is capable of anymore. I say we just go get her." "That is we're you are wrong jack. If we were to barge in like maniacs and take her from Pitch, who she joined WILLINGLY my I remind you, I'm pretty sure it is us who-" "who look like the bad ones..." "exactly." I sighed and sank in my seat. Well, I guess it was either inviting someone to end winter or having to face that maniac Pitch again. But my snow days...

Days later

Locket's POV

It's actually been nice here with Pitch, he actually understands me. And get this, he said he is going to give kids dreams about me so they will finally believe in me! He also told me about the other guardians and how he couldn't believe how different they were from me. They were more famous...children believed in them...and, get this, were perfectly fine with losing their lives as humans. They didn't miss their families and friends...Oh Leo... But it wasn't as lonely. Pitch was always there for me, and he made me animals to play with out of his dark glittery dust. He was so kind to me, I have no idea why the guardians would try to hurt him.

Months later

Jack's POV

I stormed into North's office, spring was late. "North, we need to talk." he said nothing but gestured for me to keep going. "Look, I love my snow as much as the next person but spring is TWO MONTHS LATE! Two MONTHS North, that doesn't happen!" "Jack I know. I already got this complaint from Bunnymund." North told me. "Any ideas?! Well like I said before, we can't just barge in and take her." "Well then we just need to convince her to come over to us... I got it!" " oh I would love to hear this." "we could tell Sandy to send her a dream about Pitch!" "Sandy doesn't give nightmares Jack." "Not a nightmare, a vision, a sign, a warning or something!" North stared at me in awe. "Jack, for once you've actually come up with a good plan." "Thanks North I- Hey!" "I shall inform Sandy of this, he will send her the dream tonight. But first, Jack, why are so determined to get her back?" "W-well..." to be honest I really had no idea. "Because Bunny is complaining to me about spring not coming. It gets real annoying ya know?" now satisfied with my contribution, I left the room


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Locket's POV

Pitch came home late last night, he said he was busy giving kids extra dreams about me! I'm so excited just thinking about kids actually believing in me, I can hardly go to sleep myself! It took a lot of forcing my eyes shut and thinking of thinks that made me tired, and I think after a good hour and a half I was finally tired. My dream was blank at first, just darkness. You know, when your not dreaming of anything and everything is just black. But some way into it very thing started to get lighter. I don't know why but I felt the need to giggle. There was sand everywhere, golden sand. Kinda like Pitch's, except a rich golden color. It was me and Pitch! It seemed like we were having a normal conversation, like we usually do. But then my dream self closed her eyes, smile still on her face. But instead of smiling, Pith had a sneer on his face. Then I started to melt into nothing, just a pile of Sand. But Pitch... He was laughing at it... He then picked up the sand my dream self left and threw it around like some kind of confetti. I jolted up and took a shuddery breath. The room was cold which didn't help. I wiped my head of all beads of sweat and peeled off the wet blanket. The cold night air felt so good it was indescribable. I closed my still tired eyes for a minute, the breeze going through my hair. I can't believe that it's time for winter already, seems just like yesterday I was just preparing for spring. Pitch wasn't around a lot, so of course I was alone now. See, I'm one of those people who can't go back to bed once there up. I stretched up and was about to leave till my tired mind came too. "Oh geez, can't forget my cloak!" I jogged back and grabbed my green hood, it felt kinda like a security blanket. I walked out while tying the two strings together. Wrapping my hood tighter, I headed out to the lake. I always loved the way the moonlight would reflect off its black surface at night. And the night animals will make their sound and make it that much more peaceful. "aaww, what?" my lake was completely frozen over. I stopped for a minute, deciding what to do now. Shrugging my shoulders, I walked over anyway. While the moonlight did not reflect in the slightest against the ice, it was still the same lake. I laid down, closing my eyes to take it all in. It helps getting in touch with your senses every now and then. I heard soft steps near me, it was slow and quiet. I peaked my one eye open and strained it to the side. Aw, it was a doe! I smiled at the moment of pure nature. I heard some kids like to stay inside all day, I could never do that. I mean, what could be better? Laying in a winter wonderland under the blue full moon, enjoying nature. The moon was so bright a blue it was memorizing. But the silents was ruined when a shadow zipped across the glow. The doe scattered and the birds began to call. I rushed to stand and looked around. Everything seemed fine, everything seemed ok. Then I heard more soft footsteps, I knew it couldn't be the doe because she ran off. I had barley turned when a hand made its way over my mouth. I tried to scream but I don't know why, it wasn't like anyone would hear me. My nails clawed at the hand but it didn't let go, then I heard a voice. "Hey, hey, hey stop! Your gonna make a scene!" I didn't stop, that's what I was trying to do! "I'm not gonna hurt you Locket!" that made me stop... How did he know my name?! My breath was shallow now and the cold air made it hurt to breath. The hand slowly slipped off, ready to clamp my mouth shut if it needed to again. Slowly, I moved my head to look back. Behind me, was a boy. He looked about the same age as me with stark white hair and piercing blue eyes. "H-H-How..." the words won't come out, whether it was from the fear or cold I think it was both. "... How d-do you... My ... N-name.,?" he chuckled at me, was something funny? "Just come with me, I'll explain on the way. Names Jack by the way. Jack Frost." wait... JACK FROST! "Stay away from me!" he looked surprised. "I'm not gonna hurt you!" "How do I know that?! Pitch told me-" "You can't listen to a thing Pitch says! Don't you get it?! He's LYING to you!" I shook me head, "Pitch loves me, he would never deceive me!" Jack looked skeptical, he pulled a small pouch out of his hoodie pocket. I kept my guard up as he opened the smooth bag. Between his finger tips was a pinch of sand, golden, like the sand in my dreams! "I realllllly didn't wanna do this but... You leave me no choice..." "what are you-" "The dream had no afect so this is option #2." "?!" he flicked he sand in my face, it tickled my nose. I felt myself drifting, NO! Not now, oh come on not right now! But it was useless, I felt myself go under as two arms caught me...


	5. Chapter 5

(Locket's POV)

ㅂㅈㄷㄱ쇼ㅕㅑㅐㅔㅁㄴㅇㄹ호ㅓ

Everything was black, just black. I could still hear people talking, well... More like murmuring. I tried to speak but nothing would come out, was my mouth even open?! Eventually I could feel my hands tightening around something smooth. Sheets, it was a bed sheet. I think my mouth was open now because I started to talk. "W...where..." My eyes gradually opened, it took a while to actually see though. At first everything was just bright, too bright. The voices hushed and then there was only one. FINALLY coming to my senses, I jolted up and looked over to the voice. There, right in front if me, was a women. Now waking up after being KIDNAPPED and seeing a unknown women by my bed, I did what was logical. I screamed bloody murder and slammed myself against the wall. "Oh, no no no no! It's OK!" She waved her hands in front of her but that didn't mean is thing to me. scared out of my mind I scrambled out of bed and passed 'her' to the door. "Wait!" She called, but didn't come after me. I flung the door wide open and ran out. That is until I collided with something that stopped me dead. Rather, a someone. A big, fury, bunny eared someone... Well that's un-natural. So of course I screamed again. Making sure when I ran to stay clear if anything else. "Aw look what ya did Bunny!" "ME, wa I didn't do anyfin MATE!" Two argued while I ran.

But there was no. Way. Out... Finally, gripping my cherry blossom wand tighter, I turned around. There, the women was waiting. "Oh dear, she's so scared!" She cried, her eyes never leaving mine. Scared? I looked down. Oh, I'm shaking. My eyes hurt from being so wide too. "Way to go bunny, you scared her half to death." "Jack!" The lady scolded. Wait... Jack...JACK! I looked for him in the small crowed. sure enough, there he was.

"YOU!" I growled at him, pointing my wand at him. Slowly getting up and approaching him, I spoke louder. Shaking my wand threateningly at him, "What did you DO TO ME?!" I was right in his face now, he didn't say anything. "Well she doesn't seem to afraid of Jack." the Bunny one said. I whacked him over the head with my stick for a wand. "Where am I?!" *whack* "maybe-*whack* if you would just-*whack* stop HITTING ME-*whack* HEY! Then I could tell you!" I stopped, but hit him one more time for good measure. *WACK* "There will ve no HITTING here in ve North Pole!" I stopped, and stiffened. turning around very slowly, behind me, was a huge... HUGE man. He had tattoos on bother of his arms and he was glaring at me. My face went into complete shock and I stopped beating Jack to use him as a shield. "Now vat all the commotion is done, I vet you want to know why you here." "Uh... Y-yeah!" I said trying to sound loud. "Well vats an easy one. You, Locket, are a new guardian!" He seemed really excited but I was not. There was a huge pause of silence. "...wha?" this time, it was the bird women who spoke up.

"You get to be a guardian! It's that GREAT?!" I was still confused, they seemed to notice. They spent the next few minutes explaining to me how it's was up to the guardians to protect the happiness of children all over the world. "See, that's why your here. The man on the moon wants you to help us protect the children from Pitch!" "Pitch? Why Pitch?! Pitch would never hurt anyone!" I cried. "Here we go..." murmured Jack. I pushed him away. "What are you talking about?! Pitch is kind to me, you have it all wrong!" "Actually mate, your wrong. Pitch's who existence is about hurting kids." I shook my head, not my Pitch. "Don't you get it Locket? Pitch is LYING to you." Jack put his cold hand on my shoulder, I shoved him. "NO! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! HE'S GIVING KIDS DREAMS ABOUT ME SO THEY WILL BELIEVE IN ME!" Jack grabbed my arm, what's his problem?! "No he's not, he can't give dreams only nightmares." He was deadly serious now. "Giving dreams is Sandy's job." The women pointed to a tiny silent man in the room. I don't have anything to say, what could I say? Everything I said they would just respond with another answer. So I just walked away. "Hey, we're are you going?" the Bunny asked. Without looking back, I answered. "Home." That's when Jack yelled to me, "if you want kids to believe in you, we can do that." I stopped, how dare he. He thinks I'm just using Pitch for the kids! "PITCH IS MORE THEN THAT! IM MOT USING HIM! HE WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS! HE CARES ABOUT ME!" I was crying now. The next part was a whisper, "he's all I have left..." For once, they didn't say anything. I took that as my chance to finally leave.

-once she left-

(still her POV)

the cold air felt good, it's kinda calming in a way. I couldn't help but think about what they told me. NO, Pitch is kind to me. They are in the wrong, Pitch... I was thinking all the way home until to hands grabbed me and pulled me completely of the ground. To frozen to do air say anything, they spoke first. "Ill show you what we mean."It was Jack. "Why c-cant you just leave me alone!" I screamed at him without looking down, I have a deadly fear of heights. "Just be quite and let me show you something." it was dark now, I wonder how long I was out? Jack flew so mast I felt tears beginning to push from my eyes. Soon enough, we were in a town. Hong small, but not HUGE either. "Lets seeee, where is heee..." I don't know if he was talking to me or what, so I didn't say anything. he continued to make weird noises looking for who I guess was Pitch. "HA! found em!" He seemed so happy with himself... FINALLY he put me down on a roof top. "Jack, are you sure-" "Sh." he shushed me...he just shushed me. he pointed a finger at a small window. I looked at him like he was crazy, you think I can see that far!? Creeping as close as possible, I peered inside. the room was a girls, purple walls and pink lighting. I could tell just by looking at it that the room was warm and cozy. A small shadow made its way from the corner to the girls bedside. soon, Pitch was standing there. he just looked at her for a moment, I guess he is picking what dream to give her. I looked over at Jack who hasn't said a word. he didn't look at me, just looked past me into the room.

The girls head was shrouded in golden sand. It danced around her head with images and ballerinas and tutus. The site made me smile and filled me with a sweet warm feeling. but somehow...seeing Pitch made me shiver. reaching out, he killed her dream and flooded it with black mist like sand. The girl squirmed in her bed a bit at the chance. Without a single word leaving his mouth, Pitch left. I didn't say anything, I didn't even move. I kept my eyes on the room and a shocked look on my face. Jack took a breath before saying something. "See Locket...he's a liar. He cant give dreams...only-" "nightmares..." My voice shook from disbelief. Slowly, I stood up. But I still didn't move. "I told you trusting him was impossible." :alright...I get it Jack. You told me so..." I paused. "I-I just...h-how could-..." I was on the verge of tears now. I spun around to meat jack, "H-He was...!" no words would come out, just jumbles of letters that didn't make sense. I didn't realize I was crying, yet again. "I ...I just THOUGHT that..." Nope, still not working. I am starting to feel light headed! "Yeah, it sucks I know. I'm sorry...hey...are you..ok? You don't look so hot" I shook my head, I don't need his help, I don't need ANYONES help!...why is everything spinning? Why is everything black? Why me?


End file.
